Eternity
by annie Q
Summary: Based on after Breaking Dawn. Bella and Edward watch their daughter grow up too fast while starting high school again. Not only Bella's view Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my name is Riley and this is my first story! Tell me what you think please! :D If its good or bad ill still update. Ill try to update quickly too.**

**I do not own TWILIGHT**

BPOV

Pens, paper… check. Folders, check backpack, check. Shirt and pants, check! Man I wouldn't want to forget those! Shoes… Ugh I love Alice and all but its only high school why do I have to wear high heals? I just want to put on a pair of chucks but no I had to open my big mouth and make a bet with my annoying pixie like sister-in-law. Who would have thought that I Bella Cullen would come home from the mall with more phone numbers than Rosalie? Of course we threw all the phone numbers away once we were done counting them. In the end Rosalie had fifteen numbers (it was a slow day) and I had seventeen. So just because I had two extra than Rosalie, Alice gets to pick out all my clothes for school, just not for today but for the whole damn year.

"Man this really sucks!" I said to myself.

I heard Edward chuckle out in our living room, it made me smile. In fact mostly everything that Edward does makes me smile.

I walked out of our closet and threw the bedroom across the hallway and into Renesmee's room. Our daughter was fast asleep looking as if she was ten years old but in reality she was only three years old. I gently picked Nessie up out of her bed and walked out to Edward. He looked at me and smiled my favorite crooked grin. I swear if my heart was still beating it would have stopped and started right back up again going one hundred miles per hour.

"Hello my love, are you ready for your second year of being a freshman?"

"Do I have to? I just got out of high school not too long ago." I pouted.

Edward smiled and grabbed our backpacks.

"Come on lets go meet the others."

He reached out for my hand and I enthusiastically took his hand into mine.

We raced out the door and through the woods. Just like our cottage in Forks we had our own little house not too far from the others for Esme's sake. Rather than a cottage it was a simple log cabin. Besides the extremely large closet that Alice built, it was a regular two bedroom house and of course Esme put her awe-inspiring charm to it! Right now we all live in a town called Sequim, even Jake came with us, Rosalie built him a dog house out in the backyard, surprisingly he loved it.

It only takes us about thirty minutes to get to Forks, it takes Charlie an hour and thirty minutes to visit us though. If Charlie only knew just how fast we drive. A smile was on my face as we walked into the house. Everybody looked at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked.

"Nothing really I was just thinking about Charlie that's all."

I winked at Edward and he kissed me.

"Didn't you guys just get done doing that all night?" Emmett asked in disgust.

I glared at him and stuck my tongue out, we all started to laugh.

Esme walked in the room and came to me with her arms open for her to take Nessie, my smile faded and I sighed. Esme was going to watch Nessie while we all went to school. Its not that I don't trust her or anything, I just don't like leaving my daughter. Esme gave me a comforting smile and took Nessie out of my arms. She of all people knew just how much I didn't like leaving Nessie.

"I must say Bella, you look very exquisite today!" Alice sang with a huge smile on her face as her and Rosalie looked at each other and started giggling.

"Would it have killed you to let me wear my chucks Alice?"

" Hey I'm not the one who lost the bet Bella!" she laughed.

I walked over to the couch, pulling Edward with me and sat down with a bitter look on my face. The clock on the television said it was only 5:37 am so we still had a few hours until it was time to leave. I started shaking my leg impatiently and looking around the room.

Emmett was sitting on the floor, tearing out his notebook paper and making little spit balls, then spitting them at Jasper and Edward. Jasper was sitting on the chair, twitching every time Emmett hit him with a spit ball, looking as if he was about to throw Emmett out the window. Knowing Emmett, that is exactly the reaction he's trying to get out of the boys. Edward is sitting next to me playing with a strand of my hair and giving Emmett dirty looks. Alice is sitting at Jasper's feet on the floor reading a fashion magazine with a smug look on her face. Great I bet she's making out a next outfit for me to wear.

Rosalie is on the other side of Edward flipping through the channels on the television not finding anything interesting enough for her to watch. I can hear Esme in the kitchen getting ready to make some breakfast for Nessie and Jake. I hear Nessie one floor up still sleeping away and Jake outside sleeping in his "dog house."

Although we call it the "dog house" its not that at all, it may look like it on the outside but inside you have the hallway and two bedrooms. Jake didn't need a kitchen or living room sense he just comes in here anyways. I don't hear Carlisle anywhere so he must of left for the hospital already. Carlisle now works at the Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles.

"Great the mutt is awake." Rosalie murmured as Jake walked in the living room.

"Morning Jake."

"Morning Bells! What did you guys do last night?"

I smiled.

"Nothing really." I told him. I caught Edward smile then look away before Jake could see.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great!"

"Is that what your going to wear for your first day of school?" Alice asked Jake with an alarming look on her face. Jake looked down at his clothes, he was wearing his usual sweats and tee shirt.

"What is wrong with my clothes?"

Alice jumped up and dragged Jacob up the stairs, Jake whining the whole way.

I kissed Edward on his cheek. He looked at me, his eyes a warm gold color. I took his face in my hands and kissed his lips and he kissed mine back, we didn't stop. It felt like forever when someone cleared their throat. We stopped kissing and look up smiling.

"Yes?"

"Would you two quit eating each others faces so we can head to school." Emmett was standing there with his coat and bag staring down at us.

"School?" I asked confused.

"Ha, ha, ha" Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing so hard he looked like he was going to cry, if he could.

I got up and kicked his shin.

"Hey what was that for?"

"For being annoying, that's what!"

"What is going on down here?" Esme asked coming down the stairs.

"Nothing!" The three of us murmured at the same time.

"If you guys are late on your first day…!" She warned without finishing her threat.

The three of us said bye to our loving mother and walked out the door to the garage.

Jake was waiting in the Volvo for Edward and me while Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were in the jeep.

Emmett got in the jeep, looked at Edward in the drivers seat while I was in the passengers seat.

Emmett smiled. "Race ya!"

Edward slammed on the gas and we were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update! But anyways here you go!!**

**I don't own twilight!**

EPOV

I pulled into the school parking lot with a huge grin on my face.

"That's why you let Emmett ahead of you." Bella said smiling.

Five feet ahead of us was the jeep being pulled over by the sheriff.

_Pay back is a bitch little bro!_ Emmett was growling in his head. I smiled and got out of the car and opened Bella's door. Bella jumped out and opened Jacob's door.

"Jacob Black if I have to go back to school then so do you!" She hissed too low for human ears to hear. With a bummed look on his face Jacob got out of the car and we all turned towards the rest of our family.

"I clocked you in at one hundred and twenty in a school zone, plus none of you have your seat belts on!" The sheriff was telling Emmett.

"Man that is going to be a huge ticket." Bella murmured.

"No, they will get out of it."

Bella and Jacob turned to look at me with questionable looks on their faces. I just pointed back to the jeep. They turned just in time to see Rosalie getting out of the car. Her plan was set and it wouldn't take much for the sheriff to give in. Alice had the vision already and knew it was going to work. Rosalie walked around the front of the car towards the sheriff.

His jaw dropped.

_Whoa! Are you over age?"_

Disgusting pervert. Good thing Emmett doesn't have my ability.

"Excuse me sheriff, I apologize for my brothers driving, we were just in a hurry to get to school and not be late for our first class." She said in her most persuasive tone.

_Say something she's talking to you! _He nodded. _Idiot._

"I know that's no excuse but we really don't want to be late, so could we just have our ticket?" She continued.

"Don't be silly miss."

I saw Jacob's jaw drop in the corner of my eye.

"You guys just be careful for now on, this will be your warning."

"Thanks sheriff." Rosalie smiled at him and I heard things in his mind I didn't want to hear.

The sheriff went back to his car and Emmett parked the jeep next to us once Rose was back inside.

"If Esme finds out about this I will kill!" Emmett threatened to all of us.

"Good thing Blondie barely wore any clothes today or you guys would have had one hell of a ticket." Jacob laughed.

Rose stepped towards Jacob and growled.

"How about you two don't fight at school, we already get looked at enough." I told them.

I reached out for Bella's hand and she took it smiling up at me. Bella is the most beautiful person on the planet and she is my wife, my Bell, and I am so grateful for that.

I kissed her lips and she kissed mine back.

"How about you two don't make out at school, we already get looked at enough!" Rosalie mocked.

"Speak for yourself."

"Lets get going before were late, everybody is in the lunch room eating breakfast:" Alice sang.

Of course Alice is excited to start high school again.

Jasper stole me a look.

_Yay!_

I smiled and nudged him with my elbow.

We walked into the cafeteria in a group, talking and joking around. All the thoughts going around in my head went along the lines of:

_Whoa, who are they?_

_Hello! Who are you?_

_Wow!_

Then there were the perverted guys that instantly wanted to have sex with my two sisters and wife! Good thing Nessie isn't old enough to go to school yet. I don't think I would be able to handle hearing those kind of thoughts with my daughter, I'm barely handling it with my wife!

We all sat down at a table away form all the staring faces.

"When is lunch?" Jacob asked.

We all looked at him.

"What?"

"Do you think of anything besides food?"

"Of course I do, ask Edward."

"I wish I didn't hear some of the things you think about!"

"Hey you don't have to listen."

Yeah I wish it was that easy!

_I love you!_

I smiled and looked at Bella. I was still not use to her putting her shield down so when I heard her thoughts, especially those kind of thoughts I couldn't help myself, so I kissed her and she kissed me back.

I wasn't too sure how long we were kissing but someone interrupted us.

"This is a high school not your bedroom!"

I looked to where the voice was coming from. Standing behind us was the principal.

Bella looked like she would blush if she could and turned around playing with her backpack.

"I'm sorry Sir, your right. It wont happen again."

He looked surprised then nodded.

_What a nice kid._ He walked away.

I turned around.

"Ha ha" Emmett blurted out.

"Finally its not me and Rose!"

" Hey I'm not the one who got pulled over."

He glared at me.

We all decided to go to class. Bella and I had almost every class together. The only ones we didn't have was the one right before lunch and the last class of the day together. We walked hand in hand down the hall to class with Alice.

Alice walked in class first followed by Bella then me. I noticed that all the males sat straight up in there seats when the girls walked in. We walked up to the teachers desk.

"Hello Mr. Malone, were the Cullens." Alice said with a smile.

Mr. Malone looked up at the three of us.

"Oh hello, you can take any empty seat."

Bella and I waked to the back and sat down behind Alice.

Class flew by and now I was in class with Alice and Jacob before lunch.

"Man I'm starving!"

Alice turned and faced us.

"You have one minute…" Alice looked as if she was staring off into space.

"Hello Alice, you there?" Jacob poked her.

She blinked and looked at me.

"Looks like Bella made an impression."

"Great." I sighed.

The bell rang.

We got up and started to head to lunch.

"Remember Jake, just get one serving, you will be able to eat ours." Alive reminded him as we were getting our trays.

We got our food and started walking towards the table where Emmett, Jasper and Rose were already sitting.

"Uh-oh" Jacob said staring towards the doors.

I followed his gaze.

Some boy was trying to keep Bella from walking away from him.

I handed Jake my food and went over to them.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked and put my arm around Bella's waist.

The boy glared at me.

"NO, I don't need any help thanks. If you don't mind I was speaking with Bella."

"Actually I do." I pulled Bella towards the table and as we were turning around, he grabbed Bella's butt.

We both turned around as I growled.

Bella looked at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong pretty boy?" He asked smiling.

I grabbed the collar of his t-shirt with both of my hands and pinned him against the wall.

His smile was gone.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" I snarled.

Jasper and Emmet pulled me away from him and I felt calm at once.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around and saw the principal.

"Come with me Mr. Cullen."

**So what do you think??? Review please ****:)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man I have been super busy! I'm finally updating though, so here you go!**

**I don't own twilight…**

BPOV

How can time pass by so slowly? I looked at Jasper sitting next to me.

"Do you think the clock is broken?"

I knew it wasn't broken, I could hear it click by every second.

"Bella, Edward is going to be fine." He reassured me. I felt very calm now.

"I know he will be, I just want to know what's going on, he's been gone all period."

"I'm sure he wont get expelled if that's what your worried about."

The bell rang.

"Finally." I sighed.

I rushed out of the class with Jasper right behind me and looked down the hall and found exactly what I was looking for. Alice was speed walking between all the other students towards us looking as if she was going to burst if she didn't tell someone what she knew. She finally came to a stop in front of us.

"So what's going on with Edward?" The words rushing out of my mouth.

She tossed car keys at me and I caught them easily and looked at her.

"Edward got sent home for the rest of the day and will be suspended for tomorrow and the next day."

"For what? He didn't even hit him!"

"I guess the principal remembered you two making out this morning, plus on top of that Edward was talking back and raising his voice when they were talking about what had happened."

Emmett and Rose joined us at the same time Jasper took a hold of Alice. We all looked at her waiting for her to snap out of her vision.

Alice blinked and took in all of our faces.

"Saying Esme is furious with Edward would be an understatement."

We had about thirty seconds to get to class without being late. I walked into my class with six seconds to spare.

"Hello, I'm Bella Cullen." I mumbled to the teacher.

"Yes, I'm Mr. McCann. You can take a seat in any open spot."

I turned around and noticed there was a table with nobody sitting at it, so I quickly sat down. Mr. McCann was just starting to speak when a student walked in.

"Sorry Mr. McCann, I was stuck in the office."

I looked up to see the boy "Devin" who grabbed my butt sit down next to me.

He turned and smile at me.

"Why are you here? Didn't you get suspended?"

He smiled even bigger.

"Nope, that was only your little boy friend."

Wow. This is wonderful, Edward is suspended for two days and this annoying pervert is sitting next to me all chipper. I raised my hand.

"Yes Bella?"

"Could I go to the restroom please?"

"Sure."

I walked out and headed to the principals office.

The door was open.

I knocked.

"Excuse me Mr. Barton, could I have a word?"

He looked up and waved me in.

I sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Bella is it?" He asked putting his papers to the side.

"Yes."

"Well Bella, how can I help you?"

I took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Well I wanted to ask why you suspended Edward and not Devin?"

"Devin didn't do anything for him to get suspended Bella."

I got a little annoyed with his answer.

"Devin grabbed my butt Mr. Barton."

"What would you want me to do about that Bella?"

I jumped out of my seat and put my hands firmly on the desk.

"Suspend him. It's called sexual harassment!" I spat through my teeth.

Mr. Barton sat back in his seat looking shocked.

"Okay, okay calm down Bella

I cut him off.

"No I'm not going to calm down. Edward got suspended for protecting me and Devin is sitting in class like nothing even happened!"

Mr. Barton put his hands up in front of him.

"Okay Bella, I'll take care of it. You can go back to class now."

I looked into his eyes to see that he meant what he said, then walked out towards my class. I was quite proud of myself, I didn't think I had that in me, so I walked through the door and sat down without looking at Devin. I still had about forty five minutes before school was over so I decided to pay attention to Mr. McCann, until someone walked into class. It was a student with a note in her hands. She waked to Mr. McCann and handed him the paper without saying anything then left.

"Devin, could you come here please? Bring your things with you."

I couldn't help looking at Devin with a smile on my face while he packed his things. He looked at me.

"See you in a few days." I said smiling.

He glared at me then left with his note out the door.

I would see him in a few days but Edward would be back by then so hopefully I wont have anything to worry about. Why did Devin have to grab my butt? If he would of just let me leave without touching me Edward would be able to go to school with me tomorrow and I don't even want to think about what Esme has planned for him.

"So how was your first day of school?" Jake was asking me once we pulled out the driveway of the parking lot.

"Oh, my day was splendid!" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

Jake boomed out with laughter.

"I just want to get home to Edward and Nessie!" I said with a big smile.

He nodded.

"I couldn't stop thinking about Nessie all day! I swear the clocks weren't working right." Jake said looking out the window looking blue.

I was slowly accepting the fact that Jake had imprinted on Nessie, so it was still a little hard to hear him talk about her that way.

I pulled the car up the driveway and parked, reaching in the backseat and grabbed my backpack while getting out of the car. It was quiet inside the house when I walked in sense Emmett wasn't home yet so I could hear Nessie in the kitchen very clearly. I waked through the doorframe of the kitchen and saw Esme making a snack for Nessie.

"Hey guys."

They both turned smiling and instantly put a smile on my face.

Nessie Ran towards me and jumped into my arms.

"Mommy!" She sang smiling.

"Hi honey, how was your day today?" I was smiling at her and hugging her tight.

"It was a blast! We baked cookies and drew pretty pictures, then daddy came home early to play with me!" While she was telling me this, she put her hand on my cheek and showed me everything she did.

"That is wonderful sweetie!" I Looked up at Esme smiling.

"So she was good then?" I asked.

"Of course Bella." She laughed smiling.

"Then Daddy was sent to timeout."

Esme's smile was slipping away.

I put Nessie down.

"Jake's in the living room sweetie, why don't you go play with him."

Nessie smiled and ran towards the living room for Jake.

I looked up to Esme to find a disappointed look on her face.

**So I just want to thank you guys for those alerts last chapter! Tell me what you think please!!!! So push that Review button now!…Please ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I was running through the forest trying to clear my head, watching all the trees whip past me. How could I have been so stupid? I have never been suspended in my entire life, or have I ever seen Esme, my mother, so disappointed in me, not even Emmett. Esme didn't even say anything. I didn't eve have to read her thoughts to know how disappointed she was in me, her face said it all.

*FLASHBACK*

I walked up the steps of the front porch and opened the door. I can hear Esme and Nessie in the kitchen. Shutting the door, taking off my coat and putting my backpack down I walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Nessie yelled when she saw me.

I picked her up and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Nessie, I've missed you."

"I miss you too. Where's mommy and Jake?"

"There still at school sweetheart."

I put Nessie down and she went back to helping Esme bake cookies.

"Speaking of school, would you like to tell me why your not there right now?" Esme asked while rolling cookie dough into little balls and placing them onto a cookie sheet. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find my voice. How was I going to tell my mother what had happened?

Esme looked up from the cookies at me with a worried look.

"Don't worry mom, everything is fine."

"Then why does it look like you don't want to tell me something?"

I sighed. Might as well get it over with.

"Today at school something happened… No mom, Bella didn't hurt anyone. Why would you think that? You know how in-control she is."

"Well you said something happened. What else could it of been?"

"Well Bella made a new… friend, and well, long story short, he grabbed Bella's butt, I lost control and kind of threw him into the wall. Don't worry he's not hurt. I have been suspended from school for two days." I watched my moms face as I was rushing through the words. Her expression turned to anger, distraught, shocked, worried, disappointed and worst of all hurt.

She looked down at the cookies her and Nessie were almost done balling up.

I thought I taught you better.

* * *

I thought I taught you better. I stopped running and sat down on a log. Esme did teach me better, I just had forgotten at the time and let Jealousy take control of me and the funny thing is, I had no reason to feel jealous.

Ugh! Why did I let that little twit get to me? I don't mind being suspended, I wasn't worried about that, I just knew my mom would not approve and for that I wish I hadn't touch the kid, or at least get caught.

Looking around the forest I realized I had ran to Forks. I decided I would go check on our house. Personally I liked our house in Forks more than the one in Sequim, it feels more like home to me ever since I met Bella.

I walked through the back door and went straight to the piano. Sitting down and placing my fingers to the keys, I let the music fill my head. I usually lose track of the time when playing but I was shocked to see it was already dark outside. I ran as fast as I could home hoping Nessie hasn't gone to bed yet. Our little house was only feet away and I couldn't hear anything. They must be at the main house, walking in the door all the voices were coming from the living room. I walked in and saw Alice and Emmett playing with Nessie.

"Daddy, your back!"

Smiling I reached down and picked up Nessie and gave her a hug.

"Yes I am."

"Good." Nessie lifted her hand up to my face and showed me what had happened when I was gone. I saw Bella come home from school and talk to Esme. I saw my siblings come home and play with Nessie. She showed me Carlisle come home and Esme bringing him into the kitchen. He came back out with a concerned look on his face. The rest of what she showed me was playing with Jake, going hunting with Bella and being dressed up like a Barbie doll with Alice and Rosalie.

"Looks like you had a wonderful day."

"It could have been better." Smiling, Nessie winked at me.

"You become more and more like your mother!"

Nessie game me a kiss on my cheek as I put her back down. I was about to ask where Bella was until she walked in with Jake. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Where have you been?" Bella asked with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"I just went for a run. Where is everybody?"

"They went hunting." Alice was sitting on the floor putting Nessie's hair into two braids. Emmett, Alice, Bella, Nessie and I decided to put in a movie. Luckily for Jacob he went to sleep or he would be watching G-Force with the rest of us. _Why would anyone make a movie about a guinea pig?_

I looked over at Emmett and shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey! You guys started G-Force without me!" Jasper pouted.

Emmett and I looked at each other.

"Ha ha ha!"

Jasper looked at us. "What? I wanted to see it."

"We can start it over uncle Jasper!" Smiling, Nessie reached for the remote.

"No!" Bella, Alice, Emmett and I said at the same time.

"I think its almost your bed time sweetheart."

"Fine."

Carlisle, Esme and Rose came in and everyone said good night to Nessie.

Bella and I said we were going to stay with Nessie so we said bye but I didn't even get one word from Esme. She wasn't even thinking anything that would get my attention.

We put Nessie to bed and went to the couch. With Bella laying on top of me I started to play with a strand of her hair.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

Bella Smiled and looked into my eyes. "I love you too."

"How was the rest of your day?"

"Long without you here. I was getting worried."

"I didn't mean to be too long, I ended up in Forks so I went to the house to clear my head and played the piano."

We just laid there talking the rest of the night. We talked about Nessie and how much she's like Bella by not liking to be dressed up like a Barbie. We talked about school, family, friends and how much we love each other.

"Your nightmare is about to walk in." I warned

Bella looked confused then annoyed when Alice walked in the door.

"We have an hour to get you ready for school!" Alice was smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh come on Alice, I'm begging you, please!"

"No way!" Alice grabbed Bella and dragged her to the bedroom. About fifty minutes and probably one hundred and twenty outfits later Bella and Alice came back out to the living room.

"Oh sure Alice, put her in that when I'm not aloud to go to school!" Bella was wearing a dress that looked as if she would be going to a club not school and it was the perfect shade of blue.

"I really don't think that's even appropriate for school Alice!"

"Your right Edward, lets go get you changed Bella." Bella sighed and got pulled away again. Three minutes later Bella came out with dark skinny jeans and a nice top the same shade of blue with black flats.

"Okay were done now, lets go before were late."

Bella put her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss.

"Have fun at school."

"Love you." She breathed in my ear. "Love you too." I kissed her, then they both walked out.

The day went by extremely slow. Once Nessie woke up we went to the house. Nessie played, watched the rest of G-Force and helped Esme with a few things. Esme hasn't said anything to me at all, she barely looked at me. Esme was giving me the silent treatment for my punishment and I hated every bit of it, she knew I hated it too. Once everyone got home I decided I needed to take a walk. I have been sitting on this rock for almost an hour now when I heard someone think my name. I turned to see Esme walking towards me. She sat down on the rock next to me and took my hand into hers.

"What you did was wrong Edward. I understand why you did it but you really didn't need to."

"I know." I mumbled looking down.

Esme Lifted my face up so I was looking at her.

"I'm sorry mom."

She kissed my cheek. "When you get back to school you have to apologize to that boy."

I opened my mouth to protest then stopped when I saw Esme's face.

"Okay." I sighed. "Do you forgive me for my stupidity?"

"As long as it doesn't happen again. Now come on lets get back to the house."

We walked into the living room to find the sheriff that pulled Emmett over standing in the hall with Carlisle. Esme looked at the sheriff then straight at me.

I put my arms up and pointed to whoever was at my left.

"Wasn't me!" Jasper pointed to his left as well. Alice pointed to Bella, Bella pointed to Rose and Rosalie pointed at Emmett. Emmett was watching the game not even knowing what was going on.

"Emmett!" Esme growled.

He looked up to find everyone looking at him.

"What?"

Esme narrowed her eyes at him. Rose, Nessie, Alice, Jasper, Bella and I all left the room.

"Thanks guys." Emmett murmured.

**OMG! So I thought New Moon was pretty AMAZING although I would think that if it sucked… lol anyways im sorry for not updating I was stuck for the longest time! Well I would like it if you guys could give me some ideas and what not! Anything would be cool!! And um… REVIEW please ****J oh and also thank you guys for all your nice reviews and everything! Please tell me what you think and give me some ideas if you want :D Hope you had a great turkey day!**


	5. Chapter 5

EMPOV

"Please come take a seat sir." Carlisle escorted the sheriff to the couch where I was sitting and they both sat down. "How can we help you tonight sheriff?"

"Well we have been getting a few complaints at the station about your jeep outside about off-road and speeding, now I see it's the same gentlemen I pulled over yesterday for speeding." The Sheriff finished gesturing towards me. I saw Esme narrow her eyes at me then look back at the sheriff. "I'm sorry sheriff. What is there that needs to be done?" Esme really did look sorry. "Because there wasn't an officer to witness anything, the only thing I can do is remind you that there is a speed limit and you can only off-road where it is legal."

"Thank you very much sir. We apologize for our son's behavior and he will learn from his mistake." Esme promised. Esme and Carlisle walked the sheriff out the door and came back to the couch and sat down looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean what? Why didn't you tell us you got pulled over yesterday?" Esme was raising her voice, she mostly only raises her voice at me. I must be special. I grinned at my own joke. "What are you grinning at Emmett? This is serious, you get into too much trouble!"

"Its not that bad mom. We were just having fun, I didn't get a ticket anyway."

"That's not the point Emmett. Why do you always have to get into trouble?"

"Because it fun!" I pushed the wrong button now.

"Emmett go to your room while we discuss your punishment." Carlisle sighed. I was in my room within seconds. Esme and Carlisle must have been whispering because I couldn't hear a thing. I wonder wheat they will decide this time, they probably wont let me drive for a little while, but whatever it is, I'm sure it wont be too bad.

"Sucks for you Emmett!" Alice's voice was coming through the window. I rushed over to the window and opened it. Looking down I saw all my siblings. "What do you mean _sucks for me_ Alice?"

Edward and Alice just laughed. "You will find out in fifteen seconds." Edward laughed again. I hated it when they did that!

"Emmett get down here!" Esme shouted for no reason. I walked down stairs and sat down. "Emmett, because you don't take your punishments seriously we decided to try something different."

"Okay, so I'm not punished! Sweet!"

"No you are being punished Emmett, just in a different way." Carlisle stood up and gave me a stern look. "Your getting a job."

My jaw dropped. "I'm getting a what?" Esme stood up now. "Emmett your getting a job. We already called around and there is only one place hiring right now, you have an interview tomorrow."

I was appalled. "Who is hiring?"

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other then back at me. "Petsmart." They were going to try to torture me! I jumped out of my seat. "Petsmart! I'm going to want to kill every animal that is in there!" Esme pushed me back down on the couch. "You will learn not too. Plus its only cats and dogs, it wont be that bad."

"But…"

"No but. Tomorrow you will go to that interview and get the job! You will not come home if your not hired! Do you understand me?" I looked Esme in her eyes, oh how cruel she can be. "Yes Mam."

"Good. Were going hunting we will see you later. Be good!" With that said, they left. "Told you it sucks to be you!" Alice sang skipping through the doorway with the others following. Rosalie sat down on my lap which made me feel a ton better. "Do you mind Emmett?" Jasper groaned.

I smiled at him. "Sorry Bro." I saw Edward roll his eyes at me. "Alice do you see me getting out of this one?" Alice flashed her pearly white teeth at me. "Nope!"

I sighed "Fantastic. This is just wonderful."

"Oh quit being a baby Emmett." Bella said laughing. "You better watch it Bella, you wont always be stronger then me and your time is running out!"

Edward growled.

"Easy Tiger, were just playing." Edward rolled his eyes at me again. I swear he rolls his eyes more then a teenage girl. I winked at him knowing he probably is listening to my thoughts. He shook his head. "Come on Bella, lets go check on Nessie." Bella and Edward stood up. Bella looked at me and smiled. "Good luck tomorrow!" She laughed and they were gone out the door. "Can you believe this? Did Carlisle and Esme go crazy?" Rose looked at me. "Maybe if you didn't act like an idiot you wouldn't get into any trouble."

"Aw, thanks babe!" Rose kissed me on my lips. Alice jumped out of her seat with a big smile. "Look at the bright side Emmett, there will be even more money to go shopping with!" Alice grabbed Jaspers hand and they left to leave me and Rose by ourselves.

A smile appeared on my face. "Why do you have the biggest grin on your face?" Rose laughed. "Oh I think you know why!" Rose laughed again. "Emmett, Emmett, Emmett." she sighed. "Yes?" I smiled. Rose stood up, reached for my hand and pulled me to our room where we will have yet another amazing night!

8:17am the clock read. I was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling alone. Rose decided she wanted to take a shower about fifteen minutes ago. She will probably stay in the shower until the hot water runs out, which will piss off Jasper because he hasn't taken his daily shower that he doesn't need. The things my siblings obsess over. Like jasper and his steamy hot showers everyday, and if he doesn't get one he will be a bitch all day. We all know Alice cant go twelve hours without shopping. Edward loves his music and Rose is obsessed with herself, who wouldn't be though, she is hot! I'll admit that I am obsessed with having sex with Rose, I'm proud of it too! There is more to it though. I absolutely love Rosalie. I would die without her! A knock came through the door. I would say come in but I know the door is locked from last night, now I'm forced to get out of bed. I opened the door and came face to face with Carlisle. "Emmett, I just wanted to remind you that you have an interview today and I thought it would be best if you went hunting before you go."

"Okay Carlisle, what time is my interview?"

"Ten o'clock." he turned around paused then looked at me again. "I wouldn't mess this up if I were you Emmett." He patted me on my back, shook his head and left. I heard a chuckle. I turned around, Rosalie was standing there dripping wet with a snug towel around her body. "You must be in trouble if Carlisle is scared for you."

"Ha, ha. Do you want to go hunting with me before I go?" Rose walked to the door and shut it. "I would go but I promised Alice and Bella I would go shopping for Nessie with them."

I pouted. "Okay, maybe you can buy something nice to make it up to me!"

She smiled. "Maybe." Rose walked away to the closet. "I'm going hunting now, I will see you later on today." Rose popped her head out of the closet with a smile. "Love you!" I smiled "Love you too babe!" I walked down stairs to find Edward and Jasper playing house with Nessie, or maybe it was Restaurant. "Here you go uncle Jasper, eat up! Daddy this is for you!" Nessie placed two plates on the table in front of them. Whatever it was it didn't look or smell very appetizing! "Oh thank you Nessie, it looks wonderful!" Jasper looked so convincing. Nessie smiled. "Well taste it!" Edward and Jazz looked at each other then back at there plates. "Taste?" Ha ha, they looked so scared. "Yes! At the same time 5,4,3,2...1, Edward and Jasper lifted there forks and put them in there mouths. "Yummy Nessie!" "Yes very good sweetie! Oh look Nessie uncle Emmett is here!" Nessie turned around with a huge smile. Edward and Jasper spit out there food fast enough so Nessie wouldn't notice. "Uncle Emmett! Do you want me to make you anything?" Aw, she looked so cute! "I'm sorry Nessie, maybe later, I have to go hunting right now." Nessie looked sad. "I promise later, okay kid?" She Smiled. "Okay!" Oh how easy it is to make her happy. Bella and Alice walked into the living room. "Are you nervous for your big interview at Petsmart Emmett?"

"You're a brave little kitten aren't you Bella?" Bella smile. "Hey, all I did was ask a question."

"Well to answer that question, I will have to say no." Bella stuck her tongue out at me.

"When are you guys going shopping?"

Alice skipped to Jasper's side. "Right now!" Rose came downstairs and kissed me right before Alice dragged her out of the house. "Crazy little pixie." I looked up at my brothers. "You guys want to go hunting?" They both smiled. "Sure."

I had decided to take my anger out on a grizzly then Jasper when he wasn't looking. It was fun teasing a bear with Jasper as bait once I finally got a hold of him. Jasper doesn't cheat like Edward but he does know what he's doing, so our fight took longer then I intended for it. Because of that I only had five minutes left to be at my interview on time. With three minutes to spare I pulled into the parking lot and locked my Jeep. Great I can already smell dog. I walked through the sliding doors. "Hi, welcome to Petsmart!" Hey she is pretty hot. Rose will not like this. "Hi I'm here to see Nicole, I have an interview, I'm Emmett." I smiled at her.

"Perfect I'm Nicole!" Oh Rose is really not going to like this!

**Hey guys!!! I hope you like it. Sorry for the wait but I'm already almost done with next chapter so don't worry I wont take that long again!!!! Anyways happy new year and I hope you all had a wonderful holiday!!!!! REVIEW please :] **


End file.
